Iris
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: song-fic off of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Dark. I dont own it


Harry stared into his Firewhiskey. He was in mourning and in pain. He looked across the table and through a window out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The final battle had been grim, bloody and gruesome. But his thought were focused more on the image that he saw out side. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater was sobbing in the rain over a fresh dug grave. A grave so new it didn't even have a marker, just the sobbing blond man.

Draco was lying, curled on the grave. It was Ginnys. His Ginny. He clutched at the fresh earth trying to get a hold on his emotions. A song could be heard through the rain. One that Granger was playing, some useless Muggle band sang it. But as he listened, Draco knew how true it was.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow **_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **_

Draco cried harder. He would sell his soul if it meant having Ginny in his arms again, alive and well. The only time he had held her was when she was dying. That was only twelve hours ago. He remembered it so clearly, it would be branded into his memory forever. Harry had come, running up to Draco during the final battle. After the death of Dumbledore, Draco had secretly been passing information to Snape and to the Order. No one knew, not even Snape, Draco had been so stealthy. He had done it all to protect the one thing in his life that he loved- Ginevra Weasly. Harry had come running up to him, with a knife ready to stab Draco, but Ginny had dived in front, taking the blow instead. Harry had turned tail and ran when he saw what he did. Draco had knelt next to her, and tried to heal her but Ginny had stopped him.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Draco had tried to heal Ginny, but she stopped him. "Draco, I love you. Always have. Always will."

"But, Ginny, I don't" Draco was sobbing as he saw her blood drain, and her face get paler.

"You do deserve my love, you saved me and helped to end this war." Ginny shuddered and a small rivulet of blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. "Draco, kiss me once before."

Draco did kiss her. "I love you too, Ginevra. My Ginny." Ginny smiled a weak smile as she died. Draco did not let go of her, his cries of pain rising above the din of battle."

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**_

Harry watched as Draco sobbed on the earth. He was listening to the song that Hermione was playing as well. He could understand that shame. Everyone knew that it was his knife that had killed Ginny. The girl he was engaged to. He felt broken, and he wanted everyone to know that it wasn't him. He wasn't a cold blooded killer._****_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies 

But Harry wasn't crying over her death. He wasn't crying at all. He knew one truth in all of the lies of his life. That he certainly didn't love Ginny Weasly. He didn't love anyone, not even the mother that had died for him.

_**  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive **_

_**  
**_Draco had stopped crying, having run out of tears. He was exhausted. In some dim corner of his mind he thought that it was a bit cliché to be mourning out in the rain. But it passed quickly, pushed out of the way by a better idea. He picked up the blade that had killed his only loved one. Taking it, he cut first one wrist and then the other. He looked at his hands. The blood was being washed away by the pouring rain, but the chill that was starting to form was not._****_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Draco smiled as the blood flowed from him into the earth. There was a few sparks of magic here and there, flowers, irises popping up. He had only one wish now, to be known as the man who loved Ginevra. The man who couldn't live his life without her, and decided to spend eternity at her side._****_

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Twenty years later, and Harry was working in the Department of Mysteries, trying to unravel the mystery of the veil. He was working in the ampetheater by himself when a girl of about twenty walked out. Harry gasped.

"Who are you? Where you dead? Why are you here? What is on the other side?" Harry spit out questions at her while trying to get a good look. She was tall, maybe about 5'11" or 6 feet, with a slender willowy build. Her hair was auburn and in a razored modern cut, with a silver blond streak running through her bangs. Her eyes were grey, she was pale, and she had this arrogant air about her, but some how she brought light and joy to the dismal room.

"I suppose you could say I am "The-Girl-Who-Wasn't" though for lack of a better name, Iris will be fine. I never was dead, since I never lived but yes, I did come from the land of the dead." Iris walked around the room. She stopped suddenly.

"I just want you to know who I am. I am the child that was made of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weaslys love. But there was no body for me to live in, so I was sent to the land of the dead. I was named after the flowers on my parents graves. You know the irises that never stop blooming even in the middle of winter, with herds of Hogwarts students trampling them." Iris turned to look at Harry. "I just want you to know what you killed."

Iris walked back to the platform on which the veil stood, she turned. "I'll see you at your Kings Cross. I'll be waiting to escort you to your place in the land of the dead."

And walking up the steps of the platform with grace and beauty, elegance and arrogance, she started to hum that Muggle song that was playing the night of Ginnys burial, and Draco's death._****_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


End file.
